


Family Relations

by JoJo_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Card Games, Family Dinners, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Writes/pseuds/JoJo_Writes
Summary: A game of uno and a moment of peace between a forming family.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 476





	Family Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a warm up that I thought was cute enough to post, so here :)

“And thus the Blade falls!” Tommy exclaimed, lying down a plus four in triumph. “Uno!”

Techno, however, smiled smugly right back. “When will you learn, Tommy,” he asked, his card twirling between his fingers as dread laced itself into Tommy’s expression. “You get all your tricks from me.” He placed down the plus four he had in his own hand, winning the game and making Tommy gasp in despair. 

“No! You cheated,” he accused, leaning forward to poke a finger into his chest. 

Techno rolled his eyes and flicked the top of Tommy’s head. “As if, nerd. You’re just bad,” he pushed his chair back and stood up, stretching a bit. “I gotta go, promised I’d meet a few people downtown for a bit,” he explained, gesturing. 

“You? Socialising? What happened to the real Techno?” Tommy teased.

“I asked the same thing!” Wilbur exclaimed as he walked into the room, laughing as he leaned against Techno. 

Techno made a face and stepped away, letting Wilbur stumble as his balance was lost. “You guys are toxic,” he stated, “I’m outta here, tell Phil I’ll be back by sundown.” He waved and turned to walk out of the dining room. 

Tommy and Wilbur let out a bit of a laugh before Wilbur took Techno’s spot at the table, looking down at the cards before smiling. “Wanna play a round?” he offered. 

Tommy smirked, piling them back up and then shuffling. “Only if you promise not to cry when I win,” he taunted.

Wilbur smirked back, leaning onto the table. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, snickering afterwards. 

-

The game was a long battle of wits, Tommy’s constant yelling having just  _ barely _ gotten on Wilbur’s nerves, but much the same, Wilbur’s constant teasing had just barely brushed over Tommy’s. It had been going on a little over an hour now-  _ neither new how _ , it just had. Of course, in the hour, Phil had returned home and decided to sit at the table with them to commentate their game. 

“Tommy has played the plus two, whatever will Wil do?” he said, watching with anticipation as Wilbur grabbed another card and slammed it down. “AND HE PLAYS A PLUS TWO BACK,” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in astonishment, making the other two laugh. 

Tommy grabbed his four cards which put him at ten and then glanced to Wilbur, who only had two. “What’re you planning, Wil?” he asked, glaring a bit as he watched his brother’s hand decide between the two cards. 

“Just how I’m going to end you,” Wilbur said, casually before grabbing a card and placing it down, a plus four. “Uno.” 

Phil gasped, a hand covering his mouth. “He’s at Uno!” 

Tommy’s eyes lit up at the sight of the plus four. “Haha! You fool!” he exclaimed, grabbing a card from his hand and throwing it onto the pile. “Take that!” he beamed as he proudly looked between the plus four and Wilbur.

But, Wilbur didn’t seem phased. In fact, he tsked lightly and grabbed his last card. “I was hoping you’d do that,” he said, grinning as he watched Tommy’s face fall as he placed his last card, another plus four, down onto the pile. “Honestly, you should have seen this coming.”

“And the winner… is Wil!” Phil beamed, leaning over to pat Wil on the arm and then leaning back and patting Tommy on the back. “Better luck next time, Tommy.”

Tommy pouted and then sighed, defeat hitting him hard. "I hate you- and Techno too! I swear it feels like you both just love to torment me," he complained, leaning against Phil with a grumble, making the man chuckle as he rubbed his shoulder. 

"Maybe we do," Wilbur shrugged, "but its only cause we love you." He chuckled and then stood up. "It's my night to cook, yeah? Want me to make your favorite, Tommy?"

Tommy glanced at him, before towards the table again with a hint of a smile. “That’d be nice, yeah,” he agreed. “Can I help out?”

“Oh dear heavens, no,” Phil answered for Wilbur, “You burned the kitchen down last time!” 

“I did not!” Tommy argued. “I  _ almost _ burned the kitchen down. Key word, see,  _ almost _ ,” he motioned with his hands as he spoke and stuck out his tongue as his hair was ruffled. 

Phil smiled at him, a bit of a tiredness to it. “The answer is still no. Why don’t you go wash some dishes instead? I’ll call Techno and tell him we’re eating soon so he knows to come back a bit earlier,” he stood up and Tommy followed without a complaint. 

“Tell him I beat Wilbur,” Tommy said, snickering, “That’ll get him home.” 

Wilbur laughed gently and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders, pulling him off to the kitchen and leaving Phil to call up his other boy in order to get him home for dinner. 

Honestly, the family aspect of them all being together made Phil feel warm. He enjoyed being a guardian to the other three and he knew the others enjoyed each other's company well enough. Techno even seemed to be warming up more and more to the idea of keeping close to each other, something all of them appreciated in some way.

And, it was just nice being able to rest peacefully knowing Tommy had people who cared about him, the kid deserved people like that in his life. 

Leaving his thoughts on a good note, Phil grabbed his phone and pressed Techno’s contact, smiling to himself as he listened to the line ring.

-

Dinner was done and the table was sat. Techno had arrived home a bit before and gave Tommy a snack bag he picked upon his way home. There was no real reason to it other than a small excuse of; "I just decided I didn't want it." 

They all sat down, Wilbur and Techno on one side and Techno and Phil on the other. 

It was quiet as they ate, but no one minded. Tommy even enjoyed some peace every now and then.

But, sadly peace doesn't last and Wilbur just  _ had _ to take food off of Tommy's plate.

"Oh you did not- Phil did you- gah!" Tommy huffed and reached over, stealing food off of Wilbur's plate in revolt. 

"Phil!" Wilbur complained, "Tommy's stealing food!"

Tommy gasped. "He started it! Snitch," he glared and Wilbur, sticking his tongue out at him before shoving some food into his mouth.

Phil put his face in his hands. He loved them, he did. "One dinner is all I ask," he mumbled, exasperated. 

Techno minded his own business, but he couldn't help but notice Wilbur was distracted. So he calmly exchanged their plates, making eye contact with Tommy who noticed and fought back a laugh with fake anger as he bickered with Wilbur.

"Can you two  _ please _ calm down?" Phil asked, placing his hands down as he sat up. "Just for a few minutes."

The two huffed and agreed to a temporary truce. 

Wilbur went to grab more food off his plate only to see it was empty and he  _ knew _ who the culprit was the moment he heard a repressed chuckle leave Techno. 

"You fucking  _ dick _ ," Wilbur hissed, making Tommy lose it with laughter and Phil sigh in disappointment as another argument broke out.

Of course, however, none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
